Reality Throwdown with Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran
by spkdog
Summary: Welcome to Reality Throwdown! The show where Blaineley challenges hosts of other reality shows to see if she can host them better. Winner gets to keep control of the show! Her first victim? Chris McLean of Total Drama. She's got campers that she thinks can beat TD teens. Will Chris get to keep his show or lose to Blaineley? OC SUBMISSIONS CLOSED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blaineley walked briskly down the hallway at the TV station office. It had been quite a while since she even set foot in a TV station of any kind. After being a contestant on Total Drama, her career was ruined. With such an embarrassment on international television, she was a laughing stalk. No producer would take her seriously anymore. But she had a plan.

If this plan was approved, not only would she be back in the world of television, but bigger and better than ever. As an added bonus, she would have the perfect revenge. Revenge on the show that ruined her career - Total Drama.

She sat in the producer's office to see whether or not her new plan would go into action. "Well, Blaineley, I must say I'm extremely impressed with you. This new show will be fantastic. You have our approval."

"Thank you so much, I promise I will not let you down," Blaineley said graciously.

"Now all you need to do is head to Chris McLean's new cottage straight away and issue the challenge," said the producer. "Be sure to bring a camera crew, the viewers would love to see this go down."

"Of course, Sir," Blaineley replied, a mischievous grin growing upon her face.

The plane ride was absolute bliss as she traveled to Chris McLean's newly rebuilt cottage. She knew exactly how Chris would react. He would be rash and accept right away without another thought. Everything would fall perfectly into place.

The plane landed, and she quickly got a boat to Chris' island cottage. She stepped out on the deck, smiling all the while. With a camera crew behind, she walked right through Chris's security and found him lounging in the back by his pool.

"Blaineley," he observed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a little challenge for you," Blaineley began. "You're confident in your campers?"

"Of course, those kids create the best drama and get me the best paycheck," Chris replied.

"You remember what I said on the plan back in World Tour? How I was supposed be the host and they only called you because I said no?" Blaineley asked angrily.

"You can't actually expect me to believe that," Chris said nervously.

Blaineley smirked. "Well, what do you say we take some of your old campers and pit them against some campers I've chosen? The winner gets to be the host of Total Drama for all future seasons."

Chris didn't have to think about it much. He's seen what his past campers had been willing to go through, and he knew they could handle defeating whatever mediocre campers Blaineley sent at them. "Challenge accepted!"

**End of Prologue**

A/N: Alright, so this is very short, but it sets up the premise of the story. The next chapter will be the first "episode" of Blaineley's show, which Chris and his campers happen to be on. Before I write the chapter, I have some questions that need answering.

1) Since I will not be using all 38 of Chris's previous campers, which ones would you like to compete? I don't have a set number yet, so just make suggestions for the campers from seasons 1-5 that you want to see face off against Blaineley. I do have some characters in mind, and the story will use pairings I support (No, I'm not telling you what they are, since we don't even know which characters are being used yet.)

2) I wanted to create all the necessary OC's myself, but I can't think of that many. So, I will accept OC's for Blaineley's team. I'm not going to put up a submission form, I'm going to trust that you will provide your OC's detailed information. Again, I don't have a set number, but I will be very selective on which OC's I select. It is NOT a first-come first-serve basis. It's decided on whether I like the OC and feel I could properly write with it.

3) I have absolutely no ideas for challenges. As you can imagine, this competition won't progress very far if the characters don't have any challenges to complete. So, I'm counting on you to help me out. I will not continue this story if there are no challenge ideas.


	2. Episode 1, Part 1

Sorry this took so long… It was a lot more work than I anticipated…

**Episode 1, Part 1**

The camera panned across the island, and then proceed to zoom in on Blaineley. "Hello! And welcome to Reality Throwdown with Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! I'm your host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!"

"And I'm your other -and more important- host, Chris Mclean!" Chris pushed his way into view of the camera.

"Not now, Chris!" Blaineley hushed him, shoving him back off-screen. She quickly regained herself. "In this show, your host, me, will challenge the hosts of other popular reality shows to see if I can do a better job. If I can, then I get to keep control of their show for all future seasons. This season on Reality Throwdown, I'm challenging none other than Total Drama - an extremely successful show that just finished it's All Star season, aka season five; with a season six release date coming up soon."

"Hosted by me, Chris Mclean!" Chris jumped in happily. Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"The way this is going to work is that since this is my show challenging his show, we will be doing the hosting together. There will be four teams - two teams comprised of Chris's classic campers, and two teams of my own design. The teams will battle it out in classic TD elimination style, and if the last camper standing is one of mine, then I win, and I host season six" Blaineley explained.

"But we all know that the last camper will be one of mine," said Chris. "Meaning I'll win."

"And to give our campers a little extra incentive, the winning camper will receive not one, but two million dollars!" Blaineley announce. "It only makes sense to double the money since they're basically working for two shows. Now, let's start by meeting Chris's campers."

The camera turned to show a huge compartmented spinning device. "Each of these compartments contains one of Chris's thirty-eight campers. The machine will continue to spin until Chris presses a button, releasing one of the trapped campers."

"Wait, I don't even get to choose my own contestants?" Chris asked.

"We wouldn't want you to have an unfair advantage," said Blaineley. "Your campers have all competed before, mine haven't. It just wouldn't be right to let you pick your own teams."

Chris pouted, but turned to the machine anyway. It spun very quickly. He was about to press the stop button for the first time, when there was a loud crash. One of the compartments had been broken from the inside.

"I'm competing on this show!" a very angry and determined Eva shouted, escaping her compartment.

"Chris's first camper is Eva!" Blaineley announced.

"Wait, that doesn't count!" Chris objected.

"Yes, it does," Blaineley replied quickly. "Now get to choosing your second camper."

To any reasonable person, accepting a challenge to be on this show was a terrible idea. Obviously, Blaineley would set things up in her favor. But of course, Chris was not a reasonable person. He pressed the stop button. The machine ceased it's spinning, and out popped…

Heather.

"Oh no, I can't believe I'm back on this stupid show again," she folded her arms angrily.

Chris smiled. Heather would be fantastic. Based on her past performances, she was the perfect person to have on his side. He spun the machine and stopped it again, this time revealing…

Dawn.

Chris nodded his head in satisfaction. Though she didn't get much screen time, Dawn was a fan-favorite, and definitely a good person to have on his side. He spun a couple more times, getting Brick, Staci, Anne Maria, Noah, and Duncan.

Chris raised his hands triumphantly. "Yes! My man, Duncan!"

"I don't want to be here!" Duncan stated angrily.

Chris completely forgot the four campers that came before Duncan, and they were not happy about it. Brick, Staci, Anne Maria, and Noah all glared at Chris, bitter at being overlooked.

Chris spun and stopped the machine yet again, excited to see if he would get another All Star camper on his side. This time he got...

Cody.

"Not an All Star, but I'll take it," Chris nodded. Allowing the machine to spin again, he stopped it to reveal...

Bridgette. Upon seeing Eva was already out, Bridgette started panicking.

Dakota came out of the machine next. To everyone's surprise, she looked perfectly human. "Guess who's daddy paid big money to return her to normal?! That's right, Dakota is back and beautiful again!"

Following Dakota was Mike. Now, Chris was filled with joy.

"No!" Mike screamed.

_...zt...zt...zt...CONFESSIONAL...zt...zt...zt…_

"No no no! I can't be back on this show again! Not after what after happened last time!" Mike put his face in his hands. "I've been told that last season, the TD producers actually animated a sequence for inside of my head! That's crazy! Yes, it's a reality TV show, but it's impossible to actually see inside someone's head like that! Now, everyone hates me because they think I make fun of people with mental disabilities. No, of course there was no reset button! That would be ridiculous! I know that mental ailments don't work like that! To this day, I refuse to watch season five."

_...zt...zt...zt...END OF CONFESSIONAL...zt...zt...zt…_

Ezekiel was wild. Yes, he was on a very tight leash, but he was still hard to handle. "Shouldn't there be a rule against competitors that are no longer human?" Chris complained.

"Now, now, Chris," said Blaineley. "You've never been one for rules and order in the past. Why start now?"

Begrudgingly, Chris spun for his final competitor.

Zoey.

"Reality TV's favorite couple!" Chris exclaimed, happy with the selection of Zoey to play alongside Mike.

"Now that Chris's campers have been selected, his remaining old competitors will be sent to the Playa del Losers, where they can watch the events of this season in luxury!" Blaineley announced. The campers still in the machine were ejected out of it and landed in a boat offshore. "Say your final goodbyes!"

"Good luck, Cody!" Sierra screamed from the boat. Cody didn't respond, however. He turned his back to her coldly.

"You can do it, Heather!" Courtney called out.

"Win the money for us, Mi Amor!" Alejandro encouraged.

"Thanks, you guys!" Heather waved back at them.

_...zt...zt...zt...CONFESSIONAL...zt...zt...zt…_

"Perhaps I should explain a bit," Heather began. "Courtney and I are actually really good friends now. We bonded over the fact that we both have a tendency to let the money get to our heads. Take last season, for example. The second Alejandro and I were presented another shot at winning in that final episode, we turned on each other instantly. And Courtney - who had just become friends with Gwen again - completely lied to Gwen about how she wanted elimination order to go. This became a point of common ground for us, and we all hang out a lot - Courtney, Alejandro, and I. I'm so glad neither of them are competing. Now, I can focus on winning the money without destroying any relationships. The only concern is Cody. He's someone I really don't want to hurt."

_...zt...zt...zt...END OF CONFESSIONAL...zt...zt...zt…_

"I know you've all been waiting for this moment," started Blaineley. "It's finally time to meet my campers!"

**To be continued in Episode 1, Part 2**

A/N: I do have the OC's selected. For the sake of chapter length, Episode 1 will be split up into three or four parts. Do try to think of it all as one standard episode, though, rather than four separate parts.


End file.
